I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guard rail assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a the guard rail assembly having vertical rails spaced sufficiently apart to prevent the passage of a child therethrough. Further, the guard rail assembly has polymerized sheathing extending about the exterior of the assembly for protecting the rails from the environment.
II. Description of the Relevant Art
Typically, guard rail assemblies are formed of metal bars having horizontal and vertical rails permanently affixed to each other. A disadvantage of these previously known structures is that the metal rail may rust from being exposed to the environment. A further disadvantage of a metal rail structure is that any damage done to the rail, such as bending or puncturing the rod by a collision with a vehicle, for instance, will cause irreparable damage to the guard rail assembly. The whole assembly must then be replaced or repainted to prevent the metal from rusting.
A still further disadvantage of these previously known guard rail assemblies is that the rail is generally configured in such a manner that at least two vertical support stanchions extend parallel to one another and have a series of horizontal rails extending between the stanchions. A disadvantage of these previously known rail assemblies is that children may use the horizontal rails ladder rungs and climb the guard rail assembly, thereby gaining access to the guarded area. A still further disadvantage of this guard rail configuration is that smaller children may climb through the horizontal railing to also gain access to the guarded area.